Siren Song
by Princess of Kickassery
Summary: Just a little one shot I wrote for a writing challenge, based on this: ht tp :/ /vp-dot-png./post/160787050913/hypnotized-lance-where-the-galra-split-the-team-up Whilst searching for Shiro, the Galra use magic to hypnotize the Paladins, who hear music that allows them to see what they most desire. What will happen when a hypnotized Lance runs into an unaffected Keith?


"I'm telling you, we shouldn't split up! It doesn't feel right!" Lance shouted as Keith ignored him and continued down the path he had chosen out of the 4 paths in the canyon they were in.

They had responded to distress call from a ship on this planet that someone onboard had information on the missing Black Paladin, but their ship had crashed after being hit with a few asteroids in the asteroid field around the planet.

So of course, Keith had immediately ordered the team to respond, leaping again at the slightest chance to find Shiro. Lance, of course, wanted to find Shiro as well, but even he knew that this was most likely a trap.

After being grounded due to damage sustained in the asteroid field and having to maneuver through thin passageways in the canyon the distressed ship had landed in, the group had come upon a break in the path they had been taking. It was too small for the lions now, so they would have to go on foot.

To cover more ground, Keith suggested that the paladins split up. Pidge and Hunk in one tunnel, Allura and Coran in another, and Lance and Keith in the last two tunnels, because at the same time Keith wanted to be a lone wolf he wanted to be a jerk to Lance too.

"Guys, tell him how stupid this is!" Lance exclaimed to the others in an attempt to get Keith to see reason. Pidge and Hunk shared an uncomfortable look, sick of the tension and the fighting between Lance and Keith, and Allura finally spoke up, "Well, logically, it does make sense to cover more ground- but it might not be safe to do so."

"We'll be fine as long as we stay on our guard. Now come on, we're wasting daylight." Keith ordered and without another word went on his way. Allura apologized to Lance and Pidge pat him on the back, but they soon followed Keith's lead… as always. With a huff, Lance walked down the tunnel.

"Stupid Keith… never listens… has the whole team wrapped around his pinkie… just like back at the Garrison. It's so stupid! Just because he's better at me than everything doesn't mean that-!" Lance's rant was interrupted after a few minutes of walking by a sound he heard farther up ahead. It seemed crazy, but Lance swore he heard the ocean.

Curious, Lance continued on his path and not only did the sound of the ocean grow louder, the sound of music filled the tunnel too. It sounded like a chorus of people singing softly, a song that had no meaning or lyrics but was just soothing and peaceful. For some reason, it reminded Lance of his family.

He could hear the voices of his parents, grandparents, siblings, nieces and nephews, aunts and uncles, cousins, and his family friends in the chorus, calling to him wordlessly. Convinced he could reach them if he kept moving forward, Lance stumbled down the path, his feet clumsily stepping forward step by step.

As the song grew louder, Lance could hear buzzing from his helmet, but that was distracting him from the music so he quickly discarded the helmet to the ground. And just as Lance felt he was about to reach his family- after months of being apart from them- he turned a corner and ran right into Keith.

There was a ringing in his ears, along with the music, as Lance fell on top of Keith, who was yelling something… Lance couldn't really hear him over the music. He saw his lips move though, full but sharp at the same time. Lance saw his eyes too, angry as usual but still so beautiful and mysterious.

Before Lance could realize what he was doing, which was certainly impossible with the condition he was in now, he was kissing Keith. It was then that Keith decided he had had enough and shoved Lance off of him and into a rock accidentally. And just like that, Lance was out cold.

"... Lan… ce…"

"... Lance…"

"Lance…"

"Dammit Lance, wake up."

"... Please, Lance."

Lance blinked open his eyes blearily as he heard these words, holding such worry and concern, that it surprised him when he saw that it was Keith who had spoken to him. He was lying back against some rocks with Keith kneeling next to him, looking down at him with those eyes of his filled with concern.

"Mullet? What happened?" Lance mumbled in confusion after a moment. Keith sighed in relief and chuckled bitterly, "It was trap, like you thought. The Galra are using some sort of music magic stuff to control everyone. I guess it doesn't work on Galras because I'm the only one not affected."

"Oh… then what happened to me?" Lance asked. As far as he could tell, the music had stopped. Although, so had everything else. Besides Keith's voice, Lance's surroundings were completely silent.

"I put your helmet back on and turned off the microphones in it. So now it's basically soundproof and only plays my station." Keith explained. Lance scoffed at that and said sarcastically, "Wow, aren't you a genius?"

"Lance," Keith scolded before he continued, looking away from Lance, "Look, before you blacked out you… um, well… do you remember what you did?"

"Uh… no? It's all a big blur. What did I do exactly?" Lance questioned. He worried that he acted like an idiot or something, which if he had he wished Keith had let the Galra take him because death would be kinder than the humiliation that would follow.

"You… you kissed me."

"... Oh."

"Yeah."

And just like that, Lance's skin tone had gone from a sexy dark tan to blood red in 5 seconds. He sat up and looked away from Keith, panicking in his head.

 _Oh my god, he must hate me. I kissed him. I fucking kissed him. God I'm a horrible person how could I do that- why did I do that? I don't like him! I… I don't like him right?_

Lance's inner turmoil was interrupted when Keith shook him roughly by the shoulder and asked, "Lance! I said, are you alright?"

"H-huh? Oh yeah, yeah. Um, sorry about that- that was weird. I guess it was the space magic or whatever. Anyway let's go save the team yeah?" Lance rambled as he jumped up to his feet and started to leave.

"Lance! Wait a second. Are you… are you sure it was the magic?" Keith asked as he stood as well, grabbing Lance by the wrist. Lance looked down at his wrist, then up at Keith, before he asked, "Why do you care? It was probably awful for you anyway."

"Well I mean it wasn't nice yeah, but-"

"There. End of discussion."

"Goddamnit Lance would you shut up for one minute! I like you, alright?!" Keith finally shouted at Lance, his cheeks coloring as the realization of what he said seemed to dawn on him. Lance stared at him with eyes as wide as saucers as he said, "What."

"Look I-I saw Pidge and Hunk get captured by the Galra after they went all weird because of the music. They didn't seem to like it and tried to put up a little fight, so I guessed when you're in a trance you still have some control and won't do anything too crazy so I thought-" Keith rambled on, but paused to take a breath and calm himself before he continued, "I thought you might actually like me."

"But… but you hate me." Lance argued, deeply confused by all of this.

"What? No I don't."

"Yes, you do! You're always fighting with me and you never listen to me!"

"That's just because I'm worried about Shiro and I want to find him. I listen to… oh wow I really don't. If I did we wouldn't be in this situation huh?" Keith chuckled bitterly as he ran a hand through his hair. Lance rolled his eyes and commented, "Yeah, you're kind of an asshole."

"Dude." Keith responded bluntly.

"What? You are!" Lance argued. He kicked a rock at his feet, thinking about everything that had just happened. He had heard his family for the first time in months, but it was a trick from the Galra. His rival had revealed his true love to him- god that sounds cheesy- and Lance had apparently kissed him, possibly on his own will. His head swam with emotions and questions, but there was only one thing Lance was sure of.

"Hey Keith? Can we talk about all of this after we save everyone? I want to talk to you, but this is all so crazy and confusing and- I just want to be sure of everything." Lance proposed, to which Keith smiled and responded, "Sure. Now let's go save our team Sharpshooter."


End file.
